Pour Retrouver Son Âme
by lilie84
Summary: Alors que Klaus est partis pour la Nouvelle Orléans, Caroline vit toujours son histoire d'amour avec Tyler. Mais entre disputes et manques d'attention, Caroline voulant des réponses va se tourner vers Damon, la seul personne pouvant l'aider. Mais celui ci va faire une découverte qui va la bouleverser et la changer à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs! **

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour vous poster le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction "Pour retrouver son âme" qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Au début sa ne devait être qu'un OS gagné lors d'un concours réalisé sur ma page "Les écrits de lilie" part Lithis Color. C'est donc elle qui a décidée des personnages ainsi que de quelques pistes que l'histoire devait prendre, oui mais voilà, mon imagination débordante fut plus forte que moi et je me retrouve donc aujourd'hui avec une fiction! Celle-ci na absolument rien a voir avec mon autre fiction "Une nouvelle vie" même si les personnages principaux restent a peu près les même. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et vous attend à la fin pour connaitre vos avis ;)**

* * *

*** Titre:** _**Pour Retrouver Son Âme** _

*** Personnages principaux:** _**Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikealson, Tyler Lockood.**_

*** Synopsie:** _**Alors que Klaus est partis pour la Nouvelle Orléans, Caroline vit toujours son histoire d'amour avec Tyler. Mais entre disputes et manques d'attention, Caroline voulant des réponses va se tourner vers Damon, la seul personne pouvant l'aider. Mais celui ci va faire une découverte qui va la bouleverser et la changer à jamais. Désespéré à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver la douce et gentille Caroline, Damon prêt à tout va prendre une décision qui pourrait se retrouver lourde de conséquences.** _

*** Disclaimer:**_ **Je ne possède malheureusement pas les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ni de The Originals et ne touche aucun argent pour cette fiction**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: La descente aux enfers  
**_

**Pov Caroline**

J'arrivais chez Stefan, je frappais à la porte mais ce fut Damon qui m'ouvrit, j'entrais et cherchais Stefan du regard

**- Il n'est pas la barbie,** me fit Damon avec son sourire en coin

Je soupirai tout en levant les yeux aux ciel et commença à faire demi tour quand il flash devant moi

**- Que se passe t il barbie?**

**- Arrête de m'appeler comme sa,** lui dis je les bras croisés la tête penchée.

**- D'accord, j'arrête si tu me dis se qu'il ne va pas? **

**- Ok, **dis je en soupirant,** tu n'aurais pas un verre avant?**

**- Oh mais c'est que miss Forbes se dévergonderais?** Dit il toujours son sourire en coin et me tendant le verre remplis de whisky.

Je le bu d'une traite et pris une grande respiration pour me donner du courage:

**- C'est à propos de Tyler**

**- Ah lui, et qu'est ce qu'a encore fait le toutou?**

**- Rien c'est bien sa le problème, depuis qu'il est rentré des Appalaches il est différent, distant, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.**

**- Et si tu allais tout simplement lui parler?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois j'ai déjà essayée mais à chaque fois il m'envoie promener, en plus dès que je commence à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit il me renvoie à la figure mon rapprochement avec Klaus.**

**- Et bien espionne le, tu verra bien se qu'il te cache.**

**- Non je ne suis pas comme sa**

**- Alors devient le.**

**- Damon non!**

**- Ok c'est moi qui le ferais alors.**

**- Et pourquoi ferai tu sa pour moi?**

**- Parce que je t'aime bien blondie et que si ce chien te fait du mal je lui arracherais le cœur, crois le ou non Caroline mais je t'apprécie bien plus que ce que tu ne pense.**

**- Ba alors la je ne m'y attendais pas, **dis je interloquée.  
**Merci Damon.**

-** Tu me devra un service blondie,** me dit il tout en me fessant un clin d'œil

Je lui souriais:

**- Tu sais Damon tu n'est pas obligé de faire sa, faire semblant de m'apprécier et d'être gentil avec moi.**

**- Pourquoi ferais je semblant? **

**- Ba on a jamais été très proche tout les deux, et puis avec cette histoire, j'arrive à passé au dessus mais...**

**- Mais je t'ai fait souffrir.**

**- Oui,** soufflais je.

**- Je sais et je m'en veux, à l'époque je n'étais qu'un pauvre con avide de vengeance, tu étais là et j'ai tout de suite vu en toi l'utilité que tu pouvais avoir. **

**- Oui une poche de sang chaud, un jouet sexuelle et la meilleure amie de la copine de ton frère c'était parfait,** énumérais je.

**- C'est à peu près sa oui, mais j'ai passer de bon moments avec toi, je dois dire que nos petites séances de galipettes étais plutôt pas mal,** me fit il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougis immédiatement ce qui le fit rire. Je sortis un petit rire et il me tendis un deuxième verre de whisky que je pris cette fois ci plaisir à déguster.

**- Je suis désolé.** Souffla t il.

Il baissa les yeux, il était vraiment désolé et avait l'air triste. Je m'approcha de lui, pris son visage entre mes mains et lui fit relever la tête pour me regarder:

**- Je te pardonne. **

Soudain je vis en lui comme un poids sans aller, il avait l'air soulagé.

**- Amis?** Rajoutait je

**- Amis,** me répondit il en me prenant dans les bras.

**- Je te promets de tout faire pour découvrir ce que cache Tyler,** me chuchota t il a l'oreille. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue:

**- Je dois y aller, tu m'appelle hein dès que tu en sait plus?**

**- Promis! - A plus tard alors. - A plus barbie, **dit il en rigolant se qui me fit encore plus grogner.  
Je reparti donc chez moi en attendant son coup de fil.

**Pov Damon**

J'avais promis à Caroline de découvrir le secret de Tyler et je contais bien tenir ma promesse, elle venais tout juste de me pardonner il ne fallait donc pas que je la déçoive. Je partis en direction de la maison des Lockwood, me trouva un endroit assez éloigné mais pas trop pour pouvoir surveiller de près ses moindres faits et gestes.  
J'attendis durant plusieurs heures mais rien de bien intéressant ne c'était passé, une visite de Matt, un tour au Mystic grill puis retour chez lui. Ce mec était à mourir d'ennui. Je commençais à m'endormir alors que la nuit tombais lorsque je l'entendis parler:

_*Conversation téléphonique*_

**- Allo?**

**- Oui Caroline c'est moi**

**- Ah Tyler justement j'allais t'appeler pour savoir à quel heure tu comptais venir.**

**- Justement je t'appelle à ce propos, je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, j'ai tout un tas de choses à faire à la maison tu sais l'entretien, les papiers etc...**

**- Oh tu veux que je vienne t'aider? **

**- Non non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai pour la soirée, on se voit demain, bisous.**

**- Ok alors à demain bisous, je t'aime. **

_* Fin de la conversation *_

Effectivement il n'était pas très démonstratif, même pas un petit je t'aime de sa part, pitoyable. Tout d'un coup son portable se mit à sonner, je tendis à nouveau l'oreille:

_* Conversations téléphoniques *_

**- Allo Tyler c'est moi.**

**- Ah enfin j'ai cru que tu avais oublié notre petit rendez vous. **

**- Quoi? Non jamais! C'est bon je peux venir?**

**- Oui la voie est libre, à tout de suite.**

_* Fin de la conversation *_

Quoi? Mais qui était cette fille? Oserait il tromper Caroline? Je décidais de descendre de la voiture et de me rapprocher plus près pour voir qui était cette mystérieuse fille. Quelques minutes plus tard une voiture se gara un peu plus loin et une charmante demoiselle en sortie. Elle étais grande, blonde, des yeux vert, ses jambes étaient magnifiques et son corps à couper le souffle. C'était une véritable beauté. Elle portait une petite robe noire à bretelles avec des escarpins à talons haut se qui la rendais encore plus sexy. Elle frappa à la porte de Tyler, celle ci s'ouvrit et elle entra. Je m'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir et je fut choqué, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser tout en se déshabillant à toute vitesse. J'entendis Tyler prononcer son prénom en chuchotant de plaisir "Mary". Qui était elle? Il fallait que j'en sache plus avant d'aller voir Caroline, j'étais en train de bouillir de colère, je défonça la porte d'entrée et entra tout en criant:

**- TYLER!**

Je le vis arriver en courant tout en se rhabillant.

**- Damon? Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici?**

**- C'est plutôt à elle qui faudrait poser la question, **dis je en pointant du doigt la demoiselle déjà rhabillée.

**- Sa ne te regarde pas, dégage. **

**- Oh si sa me regarde, tu est en train de tromper Caroline et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sans réagir? J'ai une idée et si on l'appelait?**

**- Non non arrête ne fait pas sa.**

**- Alors explique moi**

**- Elle s'appelle Mary on c'est rencontré lors de mon voyages dans les Appalaches, c'est une amies de Hayley, on a eu une aventure mais quand je suis rentré je ne pensais pas la revoir seulement Hayley est arrivée et Mary aussi.**

**- Et tu lui as a nouveau sauté dessus.**

**- Oui enfin non sa ne c'est pas passé comme sa, j'ai essayé de résister mais plus on se disputait avec Caroline et plus j'avais envie de revoir Mary, je tiens toujours à Caroline mais j'aime Mary.**

**- Oui donc tu est un connard incapable de larguer sa petite amie et qui préfère la tromper, bravo très courageux de ta part.**

**- Damon écoute...**

**- Non toi écoute, à partir de maintenant tu oublie Caroline elle ne fait plus partie de ta vie et si jamais tu ose l'approcher je te jure que je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher le cœur est ce bien assez clair?**

**- Oui je ne l'approcherais plus.**

**- Bien je te laisse retourner à ta petite sauterie, bon courage mademoiselle, **dis je en regardant Mary.

Je sortis de la maison, monta dans ma voiture et fonça chez Caroline. Il fallait que je lui annonce et sa n'allait pas être facile. J'arrivais devant chez elle, me garais et sonna. C'est elle qui m'ouvrit, surprise de me voir ici:

**- Damon? Mais que fait tu là? Et à cette heure ci?**

**- Caroline il faut que je te parle et je ne pouvais pas le faire par téléphone, est ce que je peux entrer? **

**- Oui bien sur, tu me fait peur que se passe t il?**

**- Assied toi Caroline. **

Elle s'assied sur le canapé et j'en fit de même, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux:

**- Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile mais je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. **

**- Ok je t'écoute. - Tyler te trompe depuis les Appalaches avec une fille nommé Mary, et il en est amoureux.**

**Pov Caroline**

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'étais choquée, abasourdi je n'y croyais pas:

**- Quoi mais... Mais tu en est sur?**

**- Oui je les ai vu.**

J'éclatais en sanglots, il me prit dans ses bras en essayant de me réconforter.

**- Mais pourquoi? Et comment? Et... et...**

**- Arrête tu te fait du mal pour rien, il n'avait juste pas le courage d'affronter tes larmes et préférais la voir en cachette.**

**- Co... comment est elle?**

**- Non je...**

**- Si dis le moi après tout tu l'as vu, elle est plus jolie?**

**- Non Caroline elle est loin d'être aussi belle que toi.**

**- Arrête de mentir, dis moi comment elle est, s'il te plaît. **

J'avais besoin de savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en avais besoin.

**- Elle est grande et blonde, ses cheveux sont long et raide, elle a les yeux verts et des jambes interminables!**

**- Donc elle est magnifique. **

**- Oui à sa manière mais toi aussi tu est magnifique et tu ne mérite certainement pas que l'on te traité ainsi. **

**- Damon, oh mon dieu Damon sa fait si mal**

**- Je sais sa va aller**

**- Non sa ne va pas aller, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur, qu'est ce que je dois faire dis moi? S'il te plaît aide moi, **dis je en suppliant.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ses bras, j'avais mal, tellement mal, j'avais envie de hurler, de tout casser, de tuer cette fille, Tyler et tout ceux qui se trouveraient sur mon chemin, j'avais soif, du sang, je veux du sang, du sang chaud, ce besoin, mes tripes qui se serrent, l'envie de tuer, d'arracher la vie à un humain hurlant de douleur et de terreur, mes larmes cessèrent doucement, la douleur commençait à s'estomper, la colère aussi, l'amour aussi, et tout le reste s' éteignit peu à peu, il ne restai que ce besoin de sang, ce besoin naturel d'un vampire, ce besoin de chasser, de tuer. Tout à coup Damon me secoua:

**- Caroline? Caroline reste avec moi ne fait pas sa tu m'entend? **

Je relevais la tête et le regardais, le regard vide, sans émotions.

**- Non Caroline ne fait pas sa tu m'entend je te l'interdit, revient, revient Caroline, **il hurlait et me secouait pour me faire réagir mais c'était trop tard, j'étais parti. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de sentiments, plus d'émotions, plus d'humanité, plus rien. Je relevais les yeux et le regardais:

**- Du sang, je veux du sang j'ai faim, **dis je en me levant.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque je me sentis stoppée net, Damon me retenait pas le bras.

**- Il y a du sang dans le frigo.**

**- Non je veux du sang frais.**

**- Il est hors de question que tu sorte de cette maison tant que tu sera dans cette état. **

**- Lâche moi Damon, **dis je en sortant les crocs.

**- Désolé blondie mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

Tout d'un coup je sentis une violente douleur dans la nuque puis le trou noir.

**Pov Stefan**

Je dormais tranquillement quand j'entendis un vacarme provenant d'en bas. Je me levais et allais voir se qu'il se passait en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Damon et Elena en train de tout casser en fessant l'amour. J'arrivais en bas mais ne voyant personne je compris que le bruit venait du sous sol, je descendis et trouvais Damon dans la cellule, Caroline inconsciente à ses pieds. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, Damon se retourna, m'entraîna hors de la pièce avec lui et referma la cellule à double tour. Je remarqua alors qu'il avait la bague de jour de Caroline dans la main, mais bon sang que se passait il? Il remonta, je le suivi ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle attendent des explications. Il se servi un verre de whisky qu'il bu sec puis un autre:

**- Damon va tu te décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?**

**- Caroline à éteint ses émotions. **

**- Quoi?**

**- Et oui, plus d'émotions, plus d'humanité, pouf envolé comme par magie, **me dit il d'un air détaché.** Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas petit frère je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. **

**- Quoi mais pourquoi aurait elle fait sa?**

**- Tyler la trompe depuis des mois, je l'ai découvert et je lui ai dis.**

**- Et pourquoi tu as fait sa? **

**- Car elle est venu ce matin pour me demander de l'aide, ce que j'ai fait.**

**- Tu n'est qu'un pauvre idiot pourquoi lui avoir dis? Te connaissant en plus tu n'a pas du y aller en douceur, c'est quoi ton problème pourquoi la déteste tu autant hein? Qu'est ce qu'elle ta fait pour mériter sa? Sa t'amuse de la faire souffrir? **

**- Ola Ola on se calme ok, je t'assure que sa ne m'amuse pas du tout. J'ai essayé de la réconforter, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de faire taire son humanité mais la douleur à été plus forte et pour ta gouverne ce matin elle m'a pardonnée et on c'est dis amis, **me dit il en hurlant.

Je vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il était sincère.

**- Excuse moi Damon je n'aurais pas dû, je suis sous le choc.**

**- Oui je sais, moi aussi, j'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher. Je te jure que je vais tuer ce sale chien de Tyler. **

**- Oh non tu vas appeler Elena et Bonnie et ensemble nous allons réfléchir à comment la faire revenir. Tyler on s'en occupera plus tard.**

A cette instant précis moi aussi j'avais envie de tuer Tyler, mais la priorité était de ramener Caroline.  
Peu de temps après Elena et Bonnie arrivèrent complètement paniquées, je les comprends, qu'allions nous faire? Comment la ramener? Une chose était sur cela n'allait pas être facile.

* * *

_**Voilà mes loulous j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, n'oubliez pas vos reviews! A bientôt ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou les mordus et bien voici le nouveau chapitre! Déjà vous me direz! Et bien oui j'ai pris de l'avance sur cette fiction qui m'inspire beaucoup donc je vous en fait profitez vu comme vous avez été gentils avec moi ;)**_

_**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'attends vos impressions avec impatiente ^^**_

* * *

_**marlene:** _je pense que ce nouveau chapitre devrais te plaire! et merci pour tes encouragements

_**Odessa:**_ merci! J'espère te satisfaire avec ce nouveau chapitre!

_**Fleur bleue:**_ merci beaucoup pour ta review!

_**klaroline4ever:**_ non non ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas les mettre en couple promis ;)

_**ton mimi:**_ merci mon amour! (et oui oui mon homme me soutient lui aussi ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Désespoir**

**Pov Damon. **

**-Allez Caroline bon sang revient merde.**

**- Arrête Damon tu vois bien que sa ne mène à rien.**

**- Si je suis sur qu'elle va craquer**

**- Dans tes rêves mon mignon, vous êtes pathétiques, **rigola t elle.

**- Ah oui vraiment? Bon et ben retours dans ta cage.**

**- Damon doucement je ne suis pas sur que la brutalité soit la solution. **

**- Peut être, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Sa fait des mois qu'on essai et rien, pas une once d'humanité, pas une étincelles d'émotions rien, à croire que c'est une coquille vide.**

**- Je sais mais on va la ramener, on va finir par trouver.**

Nous remontions tout les deux désespérés. Cela fessait plusieurs mois maintenant que Caroline avait éteint ses émotions et nous avions tout essayé, nous l'avons affamé, enfermé, torturé pour lui provoquer de la peur ou de la colère, nous lui avons tous parler de souvenirs pour faire ressortir son amitié, son amour, montrez des photos, rentrer dans sa tête encore et encore nous avions même fait croire que sa mère étais morte mais rien, elle ne voulait pas revenir.

**- Je sais on a qu'à faire venir Tyler.**

**- Non mais sa va pas Elena? Je te rappel que c'est à cause de lui si on en est là. **

**- Oui mais réfléchi Damon elle n'a peut être pas tord, le fait de le voir provoquera peut être de la haine qui sait.**

**- Moi je vote pour, **dis Bonnie

**- Ok c'est bon j'ai compris j'y vais.**

**- Damon...**

**- Oui oui je sais je ne dois pas le tuer.**

Je sortis du manoir et me dirigea vers la maison de Tyler. Arrivé devant chez lui je frappa mais ce fut Mary qui m'ouvrit:

**- Alors on habite ici maintenant? **

**- Oui**

**- Je me présente je m'appelle Damon, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance la dernière fois.**

**- Non pas vraiment, Mary, **me dit elle en me tendant la main.

**- Enchanté Mary**

**- De même.**

**- Que fait tu là Damon? **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer, en faite j'ai besoin de toi.**

**- Ah oui et pourquoi?**

**- Comme tu le sais Caroline à éteint ses émotions lorsqu'elle a su pour ton petit secret et depuis on a tous essayé mais rien donc on a pensé que si elle te voyais...**

**- Sa haine reviendrais c'est sa?**

**- Oui, alors va tu faire quelque chose de bien pour elle pour une fois?**

**- Je ne suis pas un monstre Damon bien sûr que je vais venir, si je peux l'aider d'une quelconque manière alors je le ferais.**

**- Bien, viens aussi toi peut être qu'elle voudra te tuer en te voyant.**

**- Non hors de question elle reste ici.**

**- Si elle vient, elle pourra réveiller la jalousie de Caroline. **

**- C'est bon Tyler je viens, sa me permettra de rencontrer tes amis et vois enfin cette fameuse Caroline. **

**- Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle te saute au cou, enfin si mais pas de la manière dont tu pense.**

Nous primes la direction du manoir. Arrivé, nous rentrions et allions rejoindre les autres aux salon:

**- Mary voici Elena, Bonnie et mon frère Stefan, les autres voici Mary, la nouvelle petite copine de notre chère Tyler.**

**- Je ne veux pas un seul mot de ta bouche Tyler, tu va descendre dans la cellule et aller parler à Caroline, tente tout se que tu peux, dis lui que tu est désolé, dis lui que tu l'aime et si sa ne marche pas alors dis lui des horreurs, je te fait confiance pour sa, **cracha Elena.

Sans dire un mot Tyler se dirigea vers le sous sol, je fit signe à Mary de rester ici et descendis avec lui.

**Pov Caroline**

**- Tyler?**

**- Hey salut Caroline, **dit il gêné**, comment vas tu?**

**- Oh c'est trop mignon tu est venu prendre de mes nouvelles? Tu culpabilise? Tu devrais essayer d'éteindre tes émotions tu verra c'est pas mal**

**- Caroline s'il te plaît arrête, je suis désolé tu sais je...**

**- Oui oui tu est désolé tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir tu m'aimais sincèrement blablabla mais s'il te plaît par pitié épargne moi ton discours ridicule sa ne marchera pas**

**- Bon d'accord on va laisser tomber cette idée Tyler, aller Caroline viens avec moi nous avons quelqu'un a te présenter, **me dis Damon en me prenant le bras.

Je me levais mais m'écroulais aussitôt, je n'avais plus aucune force, le manque de sang se fessait cruellement ressentir, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici et vite, ils voulaient tous me voir avec des sentiments, ils allaient être servi c'était l'occasion ou jamais de m'enfuir pour de bon. Damon m'aida à me relever et nous mentions tout les trois. Arrivé dans le salon je vis une jeune femme blonde extrêmement belle, je compris aussitôt qui c'était. Leur but était certainement de réveiller ma jalousie et ma haine envers elle, je pris une grande respiration et me concentra de toutes mes forces afin de faire couler quelques larmes.

**- Caroline je te présente Mary, celle avec qui je t'ai trompé, je suis avec elle maintenant et on s'aime.**

Tout d'un coup je vis les autres avec un air étonné sur le visage, je sentis alors une larme rouler sur ma joue, puis une autres, j'y étais arrivée, je pleurais.

**- Caroline? Tu pleurs? Tu ressent quelque chose?** Me demanda Damon les yeux emplis d'espoirs.

**- Je... je... Oh mon dieu Damon je suis tellement désolée,** dis je m'écroulant dans ses bras en pleurs

**- Hey chut sa va c'est bon c'est fini, c'est fini ma belle,** me dit il en me caressant les cheveux.

Stefan s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras avant de me déposer sur le canapé, il revint quelques secondes plus tard une poche de sang dans les mains, il me la tendis, je l'attrapa immédiatement et ne perdis pas une seconde pour la vider entièrement. Enfin, mon dieu que c'était bon, je sentais mes forces revenir peu à peu, j'en voulais encore, encore plus. Tout le monde me dévisageais attendant la moindre réaction de ma part. Il fallait que je dise quelques chose et vite:

**- Où... où est ma mère? **

**- A son travail,** me répondit Stefan

**- Je veux la voir, il faut que je m'excuse s'il te plaît,** suppliait je espérant qu'il me rende ma bague de jour.

**- Écoute je sais que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été facile mais...**

**- Mais quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir c'est sa? Vous ne me faite plus confiance parce que j'ai dérapée une toute petite fois?** M'énervais-je afin de simuler de la colère se qui avait plutôt l'air de bien marcher vu leur tête.

-** C'est bon Stefan rend lui sa bague**

**- Non Damon c'est trop tôt qui nous dis qu'elle ne ment pas?**

**- Parce que tu crois qu'elle est vraiment capable de simuler sa douleur, si c'est le cas se serai une sacrée comédienne, Elena qu'est ce que tu en pense?**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse semblant, ce n'est pas dans la nature de Caroline et en plus vous savez à quel point elle ment mal**

**- Oui c'est pas faux sa, bon ok, je vais la chercher, **dis Stefan.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la fameuse bague, un sourire énorme s'étirait en moi, j'avais encore gagnée. Je pris la bague et la mis à mon doigt puis me leva et partis en direction de la porte mais je m'arrêta à mis chemin, je fis demis tour et les regarda avec un sourire en leurs disant:

**- Oh j'ai oublié un truc**

Et avec ma vitesse vampirique je flashais derrière Mary, lui planta mes crocs dans le cou se qui lui arracha un cri de douleur, fessant encore plus augmenter mon excitation, et sans que personne n'eut le temps de réagir je la vidais de son sang et lui arrachais la carotide, la laissant s'écrouler à terre, morte. Tous me regardaient complètement abasourdi, Tyler se mis à hurler et pris Mary dans ses bras l'appelant la secouant mais c'était trop tard, je le vis pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps c'est alors qu'un énorme sourire de satisfaction apparut sur mon visage, je le regardais de haut et lui balança:

**- Sa fait mal hein?**

Il me regarda mais ne réagi pas, trop sous le choc. Je repris mon chemin vers la porte et me retourna à nouveau:

**- N'essayez pas de faire revenir mon humanité, elle est morte, alors que ce soit bien clair, ou vous me foutez la paix, ou je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à faire un carnage, qui sait le prochain pourrai bien être Jérémy ou Matt,** dis je avec un sourire en coin, et au moment où Damon et Stefan allaient pour faire un pas vers moi je sortis à toute vitesse.

Je courais dans les bois, respirant l'air frais à plein poumons, mon dieu que c'était bon. Je sentais le vent caresser mon visage, la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, cela fessait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie. Je sentait encore le goût du sang chaud de Mary dans ma gorge, j'en voulais encore. Je m'arrêta chez moi, il n'y avait personne comme d'habitude. Je pris une bonne douche et m'habillais afin d'enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés à ma nouvelle condition. Un jean slim noir très moulant et un petit haut noir corset très moulant également, j'enfilai des escarpins à haut talon et une veste en cuire. Je détachais mes cheveux les laissant bouclé et me maquillais, les yeux en noir. J'étais parfaites, belle et sexy. Je sortie pris ma voiture qui m'avait tant manqué et me dirigea vers le Mystic Grill. J'entra et vis Damon et Elena au bar en train de discuter avec Matt. Je soufflais d'agacement et me dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me glissa entre les deux afin de coller au maximum Damon:

**- Tient re salut,** dis je à Damon lui fessant un de mes plus beaux sourire charmeur.

**- Caroline tu est, différente.**

**- N'est ce pas, et c'est beaucoup mieux ne trouve tu pas?**

**- Euh je... je**

**- Ah oui pardon ta petite amie est là, tu ne voudrais pas la rendre jalouse c'est sa, t'inquiète on pourra toujours se voir plus tard,** lançais je tout en lui fessant un clin d'œil

Je sentis une main m'agripper le bras pour me faire me retourner se que je fis aussitôt:

**- Quoi?**

**- A quoi tu joue Caroline? **

**- Sa ne se voit pas? Je drague ton petit copain**

**- Et sa t'amuse? **

**- Oui, je dois bien avouer qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec lui me tenterais bien, après tout dans mes souvenirs c'était plutôt pas mal**

**- Tu est... tu... tu m'écœure**

**- Laisse tomber Elena elle fait sa pour te provoquer. **

Je lui fis un grand sourire moqueur et demanda à Matt un verre de se qu'il avait de plus fort, j'avais bien besoin de boire un coup après tout ces mois passé enfermée. Après mûre réflexion je lui pris la bouteille et commença à la vider. La chaleur de l'alcool me fessait un bien fou et commença à sentir petit à petit un bien être euphorisant. Stefan et Bonnie arrivèrent à leurs tour, apparemment Tyler était rentré chez lui complètement dévasté, tant pis pour lui. Ils me regardèrent tout les cinq vider la bouteille. Je passai derrière le bar, en attrapa une autre, alluma la chaîne hifi et mis la musique à fond, je montais sur le bar et me mis à danser tout en buvant. Je me défoulais, me déhancher, j'étais bien, je me sentais vivante et libre. Les autres me regardais avec étonnement, Matt se dirigea pour éteindre la chaîne hifi mais je l'arrêta avec mon pied, il me regarda et je lui dis:

**- Si jamais tu touche à cette chaîne hifi je te tue c'est bien clair?**

Il ne bronche pas et se recula, je repris alors ma dans endiablée. Je dansais tellement que je ne vis même pas ma mère rentrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle coupe la musique:

**- Peut on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici? Caroline descend de se bar immédiatement. **

**- Oulala attention je vais me faire disputer, tu va me priver de sortie?** Dis je après être descendu tout en fessant la mou comme une gamine pris sur le faite.

**- Et sa te fait rire? Mais enfin Caroline qu'à tu dans la tête? **

**- Huuum rien**

**- Bon aller sa suffit on rentre à la maison, tu est complètement ivre.**

Elle m'attrapa le bras mais je la plaqua immédiatement contre le mur, les crocs sortis, une main sur sa gorge:

**- Ta petite Caroline chérie est morte ok alors tu me fou la paix.**

Damon m'attrapa aussitôt et m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, Stefan s'approcha de moi essayant de me briser la nuque mais je parvint à me détacher de lui a attrapa Matt, lui plantant mes crocs dans le cou. Après lui avoir aspirée une bonne quantité de sang je retirais mes crocs non sans lui faire mal et dit au autres:

**- Ne recommencez jamais sa**

Puis je poussait Matt dans les bras d'Elena et sorti à toute vitesse. Bon sang mais qu'ils étaient chiant tous à vouloir absolument me sauver. Je décidais de rentrer et d'aller me coucher, j'avais besoin de dormir.

**Pov Damon**

Après avoir soigné Matt et conseillé à Liz de rester loin de Caroline nous rentrions tous au manoir. Qu'allions nous faire? Il fallait la ramener mais comment? On avait tout essayé.

**- Bon qu'est ce qu'on va faire?** Demanda Stefan

**- J'en ai aucune idée,** dit Elena tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

**- Moi non plus je ne sais pas, je suis complètement dépassée, je crois qu'on la perdu et pour de bon,** dis Bonnie complètement abbatu

**- Non ce n'est pas possible enfin il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que l'on a pas essayé, une émotion un sentiment oublié ou même quelqu'un a qui on a pas pensé, **s'énerva Stefan

Quelqu'un a qui on avait pas pensé, il venait de soulever une idée, réfléchie Damon allé réfléchi, qui pourrait la ramener, qui pourrait être assez convaincant, qui serait assez proche d'elle pour la faire réagir, qui n'aurai aucun remord à jouer avec elle comme elle le fait avec nous, qui serait capable du pire comme du meilleur, qui a assez d'expériences pour pouvoir trouver la solution. Plus je me posais toutes c'est questions et plus cela devenait évident.

**- Je sais qui pourrait l'aider mais il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance.**

Stefan arqua un sourcil et je vis les filles me regarder d'un air interrogateur m'invitant à continuer. Je poursuivi:

**- Au stade où on en est je ne vois plus qu'une seule personne capable de nous aider, Klaus.**

**- Quoi mais tu est malade! **Hurla Elena

**- Non réfléchi on le sait tous il a des sentiments pour elle il n'hésitera donc pas à tout faire pour la faire revenir, de plus il a assez d'expérience pour penser à ce que nous aurions pu oublier et il n'hésitera pas à faire ce qu'il faut.**

**- C'est justement sa qui m'inquiète, **dit Elena

**- Non au contraire je pense qu'il a raison, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, **répondis Stefan, **manque plus de savoir comment on va faire pour la convaincre de partir la bas, je ne pense pas que Klaus reviendra.**

**- Je vais l'y emmener**

**- Quoi? Hors de question Damon. **

**- Bien sûr que si je suis celui dont elle se méfiera le moins.**

**- Il a raison Elena, dis toi que c'est pour Caroline,** dis Stefan

**- Pour Caroline,** dis-je à mon tour

**- Pour Caroline,** suivi Bonnie

**- Ok de toute manière je n'ai pas bien le choix alors pour Caroline, **dit Elena.

Nous avions un nouveau plan et de nouveaux espoirs, il fallait que sa marche, c'était notre dernière chance.

**Pov Caroline**

Je me réveillais doucement dans mon lit si confortable, je m'étirais mais me mis immédiatement assise lorsque je vie Damon assit dans le fauteuil de ma chambre:

**- Doucement barbie pas de panique je ne suis pas ici pour te briser la nuque.**

**- Alors pour quoi? **

**- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer qui devrai te plaire**

**- Ah oui? Je t'écoute. **

**- Je te propose de partir en voyage, toi et moi**

**- En voyage? Tout les deux? Il est où le piège? **

**- Il n'y en a pas, tu as besoin de prendre l'air et moi aussi.**

Je levais un sourcil ne comprenant pas pourquoi pourquoi il disait cela.

**- On c'est légèrement pris la tête avec Elena alors un peu d'air frais me ferais du bien, et puis au moins si je t'éloigne d'ici je suis sur que tu ne tuera pas un de nos amis, **me dit il en souriant.

Il n'avait pas tord, cela pourrai être sympa, et puis au moins je serais sur de ne pas retourner dans cette vieille cellule.

**- Ok et où allons nous?**

**- A sa c'est une surprise! Aller prépare tes valises, on part dès que tu est prête. **

**- Ok, **dis je impatiente de quitter cette ville maudite.

Je me levais, me douchais et préparais mes affaires à toute allure. En a peine une heure j'étais prête. Je descendis et rejoignit Damon qui m'attendait au salon.

**- C'est bon je suis prête. **

**- Déjà, et bien je ne t'ai jamais vu être prête aussi vite,** rigola t il.

**- Oui je sais mais je suis pressé de partir d'ici. **

**- Je te comprend, et ben aller c'est parti ma jolie.**

Il mit mes valises dans sa voiture et nous prime la route. Nous roulions depuis plusieurs heures et je ne savait toujours pas où nous allions. Nous arrivions dans une grande ville, tout avait l'air démesuré, dans les rues résonnait de la musique, les gens dansait, c'était complètement dingue. Nous arrivions devant une grande demeure en plein centre ville. Il se gara et descendis de la voiture, je le suivi ne sachant toujours pas où nous étions.

**- Je t'en pris barbie après toi,** me dit il tendant le bras vers la porte d'entrée. Je la poussait et découvrir une sorte de grande cour, c'était magnifique, à couper le souffle. J'avancais doucement, prudemment. Je vis des hommes au loin me regarder, Damon mis sa main au creux de mes reins pour m'inviter à continuer. Nous nous avancions dans cette grande demeure lorsque j'entendis derrière moi:

**- Bonjour Caroline. **

Je sursautais, mon dieu cette voix, je la connaissais, trop bien même. Je me retournais et le vis, je compris immédiatement, nous étions à la Nouvelle Orléans et si Damon m'avait amener ici c'était certainement dans l'espoir que Klaus lui réussisse à réveiller mes sentiments.

**- Alors la je ne m'y attendais pas, tu m'a bien eut Damon. **

**- Et oui que veut tu blondie je suis un excellent comédien,** me dit il en me fessant un clin d'œil

Je regardais cette homme devant moi et lui fit mon plus beau sourire:

**- Bonjour Klaus. **

**Pov Klaus**

Damon m'avait appelé la veille au soir pour m'expliquer la situation et malgré tout ce que je devais gérer à la Nouvelle Orléans je ne pouvais pas refuser de l'aider, après tout on parlais de Caroline, cette fille qui avait su me rappeler ce qu'était l'amour. J'allais me battre pour la faire revenir, elle était si unique, si parfaite qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde son âme, non surtout pas.

**- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.**

**- Oh mais tout est prêt à se que je vois.**

**- Bien sûr love je veux le meilleur pour toi**

**- Oui oui comme d'habitude, bon tu me la montre cette chambre j'ai besoin se me reposer.**

Effectivement je ne la reconnaissais pas, elle n'était plus du tout la même. Je l'invita à monter les escaliers et lui montra sa chambre. J'avais choisi celle à côté de la mienne histoire de pouvoir surveiller se qu'elle fessait. Je montrais ensuite la chambre de Damon et redescendit pendant qu'ils s'installaient.

**- Crois tu que ce soit une bonne idée mon frère? **

**- Tu voulais mon bonheur? Et bien le voilà, il faut juste le réparer. **

**- Je sais que tu tiens à cette fille mais tu va avoir un enfant Niklaus et...**

**- Et je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi je suis ici, mais Caroline à besoin de moi, elle a été là lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'elle donc je ne la laisserai pas, et puis Damon et la pour m'aider à la surveiller, de plus j'ai déjà affecté deux hommes à sa surveillance. **

**-Bon très bien fait comme tu veux Niklaus mais je t'aurais prévenu, refaire revenir son humanité ne va pas être chose facile, surtout si cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'essayent les frères Salvatore.**

**-Je sais Elijah mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas.**

**-C'est trop mignon,** lança Caroline au loin qui descendais les marches.

**-Je croyais que tu voulais te reposer?**

**-Plus tard finalement j'ai décidé d'aller visiter la ville, et en plus je meurs de faim.**

**- Bien mais ne tue personne. **

**- Ah oui et sinon quoi?**

**- Sinon je t'arrache le cœur**

**- Ouh j'ai peur**

**- Écoute moi bien Caroline, ici tu est dans ma ville, et tu dois donc respecter mes règles est ce que c'est bien compris?**

**- Oui oui c'est bon je ne tuerais personne, rabajoi. **

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de mes deux hommes mais se stoppa net:

**- Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a deux hommes qui me suivent?**

**- Pour ta sécuritée love, la ville n'est pas sûr. **

Elle pencha la tête en croisant les bras, puis sortis finalement de la maison accompagnée par ses gardes du corps.

**- Elle va te tuer pour sa,** me lança Damon

**- Et bien elle peut toujours essayer. **

Les heures passèrent, j'étais dans mon bureau avec Elijah pour s'occuper des affaires de la ville lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans un vacarme.

**- Klaus, Klaus vient ici tout de suite,** hurlait Caroline.

Je descendis suivi par mon frère et vit Caroline, l'air furieuse la main pleine de sang. Elle me la tendis et je vis alors un cœur:

**- La prochaine fois dis à tes toutous de rester loin de moi.**

Puis elle me jeta le cœur et parti dans sa chambre. Le deuxième garde du corps entra alors:

**- Que c'est il passé? **

**- Et bien elle a voulu se nourrir mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas donc on a obéi à vos ordres et on la arrêtée, c'est là qu'elle est devenu complètement folle et qu'elle a arraché le cœur de David.**

**- Ok bon je vais trouver un autre gars, plus fort cette fois ci.**

**-Je te l'avais dis mon frère, sa ne va pas être une tâche facile. **

**- Je confirme, c'est devenu une vrai peste,** suivi Damon.

**- Dis donc Klaus je peux savoir se que cette salope d'Hayley fait ici?**

Oups j'avais oublié de le lui dire, mais qui c'est peut être que sa la fera réagir. Elle était apparu en haut des marches tenant Hayley par le bras.

**- Et bien voit tu love Hayley est ici car elle est sous ma protection. **

**- Ta protection? Et tu la protège de qui?**

**- De tout ceux qui pourrait nuire à mon bébé. **

**- Ton bébé? **

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le ventre d'Hayley. Elle me regarda, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, elle avait l'air déstabilisé, allait elle craquer? Nous attendions tous sa réaction mais finalement rien ne se passa, elle lâcha le bras de Hayley et reparti dans sa chambre.

**Pov Caroline**

Son bébé? Comment était ce possible? Et avec cette fille en plus! Non non calme toi Caroline tu t'en fou après tout, maintenant tu est libre alors respire. Il est hors de question de ressentir à nouveau une quelconque émotions. On frappa à la porte:

**- Entrer.**

**- Hey barbie sa va?**

**- Si tu viens voir si le fait d'apprendre que Klaus allait avoir un bébé avec Hayley avait réveillé en moi une once d'humanité ba désolé de te décevoir mais non.**

**- Je m'en doutais après tout tu te fiche bien de Klaus non?**

**- Exactement, si j'ai couché avec c'était par pur envie **

**- Bien sûr! **

**- D'ailleurs en parlant de sa,** je me levais et m'approcha de Damon, je lui caressait la poitrine à travers son t shirt, **et si toi et moi on s'amusaient un peu? **

**- Non Caroline tu sait très bien que je suis amoureux d'Elena**

**- Et alors elle n'en saura rien, promis.**

**- Non, dit il en me repoussant. **

**- Bon tant pis comme tu voudras.**

Damon sortis, je le suivit et entendis Hayley demander se que je fessait là:

**- Je suis en vacances mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas rester longtemps**

**- Tu restera le temps qu'il faudra Caroline et je t'assure que sa va être loin d'être des vacances, elle est ici pour retrouver son humanité.** Dit Klaus

**- Super et qu'est ce qui a fait que la si gentille et parfaite petite Caroline éteigne ses sentiments?** Demanda Hayley

**- Oh tu sait Tyler, cette abruti avec qui tu étais dans les Appalaches, si tu te rappel bien nous sortions ensemble, et bien figure toi qu'il me trompais avec une espèce de poupée barbie appelée Mary,** expliquais je.

**- Oh tu la appris.**

**- Et bien évidemment tu étais au courant, je suppose même que tu la connaissais étant donné qu'il la également rencontré lors de son petit voyage. **

**- Oui c'est vrai je la connais, très bien même, nous fessions parti de la même meute, nous avons toutes les deux aidées Tyler. **

**- Et il c'est tapé la blonde, pas de chance pour toi.**

**- Il ne m'a jamais intéressé. **

**- De toute façon je m'en fiche c'est de l'histoire ancienne, mais dis moi tu est proche de cette Mary? **

**- Oui c'est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme une sœur pour moi.**

**- Oh et bien sache que je l'ai tuée, et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à lui arracher la carotide de son si joli petit cou.**

**- Quoi? Non non non ce n'est pas possible tu mens**

**- Demande à Damon. **

**- C'est vrai Hayley je suis désolé, **confirma Damon.

**- Espèce de sale petite grâce je vais te tuer.**

Elle se lança sur moi et me jeta contre le mur en empoignant ma gorge mais je l'attrapais à mon tour échangeant nos places, la tenant ainsi par la gorge contre le mur les crocs sortis prête à la mordre quand je me sentis soudain projeté en arrière. Klaus me plaqua au sol se mettant sur moi:

**- Si tu la touche encore une fois je te tue c'est bien clair?**

**- C'est elle qui c'est jetée sur moi, **dis je pleine de rage.

**- Peu importe, elle porte mon enfant et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, pas même toi.**

Il me lâcha et me releva, Hayley était dans les bras d'Elijah en pleure, il la souleva et monta pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

**- Nous ferions mieux de faire de même la journée à été longue,** dis Klaus qui nous invitaient à monter en tendant le bras. Nous allions donc tous nous coucher, des toutous de Klaus se plaçaient devant ma porte pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, j'allais pour refermer la porte quand Klaus me dit:

**- N'essaie pas de faire quelques chose de stupide Caroline, je suis juste à côté et J'entendrais tes moindres faits et gestes.**

**- A vos ordres chef,** dis je d'un ton sec.

**- Bonne nuit Caroline, sa me fait plaisir de te revoir même si les conditions ne sont pas les meilleurs. **

**- Bonne nuit Klaus, et tu sais si jamais tu a envie tu peux toujours venir me rejoindre dans la nuit,** dis je en lui fessant un clin d'œil et en refermant la porte.

Je savais que ce genre de phrases venant de moi le rendais fou, il voulais me garder prisonnière, très bien mais j'allais jouer avec lui et le rendre totalement fou.


End file.
